


Lied for My Life

by MelvinL



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 02:49:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20481608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelvinL/pseuds/MelvinL





	Lied for My Life

What if Valery lied at the trial?  
\---  
"... and that is how an RBMK reactor core explodes," Legasov says, his eyes meeting those of the judges.   
He had towed the party line and blamed user error, he had not even mentioned the flaw with the control rods and AZ-5.   
In a flash, the hearing was adjourned. Legasov looked over his shoulder to the table he, Shcherbina, and Khomyuk had been sitting at. It was swarmed with people leaving the makeshift courthouse. His eyes searched the crowd, and as they made their way along with the table, his heart sank. She was gone. The only person left standing at the table was Shcherbina. Legasov looked at him, wishing he could go back, for it was not Shcherbina he wanted to see, well not who he wanted to see most.   
"Where is Comrade Khomyuk?" Legasov asks, trying to be indiscreet, trying to hide his attraction to her.   
They were friends and had been on a first-name basis for a while now, but in this situation, Legasov found that using her surname seemed most appropriate.   
"She left as soon as you finished speaking. She seemed quite upset" Shcherbina said with a cold laugh.   
Though there was a part of Shcherbina that had wanted Legasov to tell the truth, he was thankful he hadn't. He could not imagine what the KGB would have done to Legasov if he had spoken the truth. Well, he could imagine, but he would rather not.  
Legasov frantically began to pack his things, he had to catch her, to speak with her. He had to set things straight. Not that he had particularly liked Khomyuk, they were simply friends, he just could not bear to have her angry at him, it was his life after all. He had already given it up by going to Chernobyl, and now he wanted to live out his remaining years in peace.   
As he stepped outside, Legasov saw a car pull past, Khomyuk was sat in the back seat, straight-faced and refusing to look at him.   
"Ulana!" Legasov shouted, waving the car down.   
It did not stop, disappearing over the horizon moments later. Legasov stands there, wanting to go after her, but he had no clue where she lived. All he knew was that she lived in Minsk. In the end, Legasov first decided it was best for him to return to his apartment, he could call Ulana in the morning at work, though he would later decide to call her home.   
The entire ride back to his apartment, Legasov could not stop wondering, no, worrying, she might not answer. Khomyuk was definitely the type to hold a grudge. She was an extremely serious woman, especially about her time spent working. Legasov knew, deep down, that she would not answer. He knew that she did not care to speak to him or see him, or even acknowledge his existence. Legasov simply yearned to know if he could set things right. Khomyuk could not hate him, right? She just couldn't.   
When he finally arrived back at his apartment, Legasov decided that instead of simply showering and getting some work done, he would attempt to contact Khomyuk. It was rather late in the evening, and he had thought over what he was going to say. He had the words planned out in his head, all the things he was going to say. He would start off professionally and casually make it friendly. He stood in the hall and picked up the phone. His hand was shaking. His breath hitched in his throat as he stared at the number pad. He couldn't think of the number, but his fingers were still able to remember all of the digits. The line rang and rang; suddenly, it stopped.   
"Hello?" Khomyuk's voice answered, rather groggy.   
"Good evening Ulana" Legasov replied smoothly.  
"Oh, Professor Legasov, did you need something?" She says stiffly, obviously rather irritated that it is him calling.   
"I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime. I would love to have you come help me with some experiments and calculations, and maybe we could go out for tea or something" he says, doing his best to improvise and keep his voice smooth.   
There was a pause and he heard her gag a little. Was she disgusted by him? Was this because of him? Then, suddenly, she spoke.   
"I am feeling a bit ill as of late, professor, so I am unable to take you up on that offer. I would ask you don't contact me again unless it is important" she growls before placing the phone on the receiver.  
Valery stands there with his mouth slightly agape. That couldn't have gone any worse. Valery gingerly placed the phone down on the receiver. What would he do now?   
Valery sighed and decided it was best that he attempts to go to bed. He changed into his pyjamas and sat down in his bed, leaning against the backboard. His cat, Sasha lays in his lap, purring softly. Valery sighs, still quite bothered by the way Ulana is acting. How could she not understand his decision? It was his life, after all, he couldn't just throw it away. The reforms would come in time, she would see. He had kept his job at the institute and he was more than happy to keep his position. Valery just wanted his life back, but he could not bear to have Ulana hate him, even though his feelings for her were indifferent. He thought for a moment. After all he and Khomyuk had been through, his feelings were more than indifferent, he considered her his friend.   
Hours passed, Legasov struggled to sleep, still worried about his relationship with Khomyuk. It was around two in the morning when he finally got up and wandered to the phone. He dialled her number out of instinct. The phone rang and rang until he finally heard her voice. First, she sighed then that led into “Hello?”  
Legasov paused, suddenly unable to find his words.   
“Comrade Khomyuk… Ulana, I must speak with you…” Legasov said, his attempt not to sound desperate had failed miserably.   
There was a pause and on the other end of the line, Legasov could hear her breathing softly.  
“Comrade Legasov, it is the middle of the night… What could possibly be so important that you had to disturb me…” Khomyuk grumbles.  
From the sound of her voice, it is obvious that she was only half awake, and she was obviously frustrated.   
“I just need you to understand why…” Legasov begins, pausing to collect his thoughts.  
“Comrade Legasov, this is a waste of my time…” Khomyuk mumbles, pausing.  
Valery swears he can hear her groan softly before she continues.  
“I have more important things to do than deal with your feelings comrade” She finishes before setting the phone on the receiver.   
Legasov listens to the dial tone for a moment before putting the phone down. Was that it for them? Their friendship seemed to be over, and that thought seemed to hurt much more than Legasov had anticipated.


End file.
